Christmas in Korea
by j.v
Summary: Set when Rory gets back from Washington. Dean breaks up with Rory because of some mysterious reason that he is hiding. Rory is curious but decides to forget about it and get on with her life and be with Jess. Everything is good again but Dean's secret and
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This takes place when Rory gets back from Washington. (Yeah, I know kinda late. LOL) She has finally made up her mind to break up with Dean and be with Jess. The town throws her a welcome home party at her place. Things are still exactly the way they are...or at least seem to be anyway. (Note: There was NEVER a Shane and Jess in this story.) Please just enjoy and I do apologize if you don't enjoy it.  
  
'Wow, I feel so great to be home. Everyone I love is all gathered around me...everyone but...Jess.' Rory thought to herself. She had finally made up her mind over the summer...that she didn't want to waste a single more minute without Jess. Yet, he wasn't here and she was very disappointed. Inside she was crying and aching and longing to see his face but she kept her composure in order to please everyone. During the summer she discovered many things about herself that she had never known before, like the way she desired to be someone else. To be someone that wasn't afraid of taking chances and not always accomplishing to bring great amazement and comfort to everyone.  
  
For a moment she was living in her own imaginary world that hasn't yet existed but she knew soon would. Then a tall shadowed figure approached her. A slight feeling of joy overcame her hoping it was him...but it was very unfortunate for it was the other him that stood towering over her was...Dean.  
  
"Hey," Dean greeted. "Uh...so how was the conference in Washington? Fun?"  
  
"Yeah, very." She said weakly, her voice filled with guilt and disappointment.  
  
"Well, um...I have to go so... I guess I'll see tomorrow or something." Dean's hands were trembling. Something during that summer had happened. Something pleasant but yet filled with agony and disapproval that no single soul knows in the town of stars-hollow...no one but him and someone else.  
  
"Ok, well...um, bye."  
  
"Bye." Rory's voice was weak. She didn't exactly know why for she thought she would be glad if Dean left since she felt guilt everytime he was near. Now she felt even worse than before. She didn't exactly know why, but maybe because this time Dean didn't sound too desperate for her. Maybe because she wasn't so used to Dean being not around or wanting to be around her. Well, maybe he really was busy. Why would he lie anyway?  
  
Although, she also knew that it must have been something really big. Dean wouldn't usually just bail on her like that especially after not seeing her for so long.  
  
Across the room was Lane looking for her. Rory went over to greet her.  
  
"Hey, Lane."  
  
Lane was delighted to see her and gave her a tight hug.  
  
"Oh, my God I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"Yeah, so how was the whole Washington thing? Were there any cute guys? Oh, wait they were probably all smart guys. Smart guys aren't usually that hot, but maybe it was even worse. Please don't tell me there were a lot of Korean guys.  
  
"Ok, I promise."  
  
"Ahhh! So there were Korean guys weren't there?"  
  
"Hey, I made a promise and I don't wanna break it."  
  
"Ok, fine promise me that you will break the promise you just made and tell me."  
  
"Ok, there were Korean guys."  
  
"Oh, wow. must've been dull for you then wasn't it. They were probably the ones that dream to go to med. school. Ugh! I hate those. Or wait here's a stereotype classic, did they also have those ridiculous looking glasses?"  
  
"Lane stop. They didn't wear any of those ridiculous looking glasses you're talking about. Well, except for one I think his name was Patrick."  
  
"Yeah, typical Korean-American name for guys wanting to go to med. school."  
  
"Hey, future doctors aren't all that bad you know. I mean they do help save people's lives. Who knows, maybe one day you'll need one of those future doctors to save your life."  
  
"Yeah, probably when I need new ear drums put into my ears after I've listened to a billion records of metal bands or if somebody decides to torture me very horridly and forces me to listen to NSYNC for 2 straight hours."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Hmmm. I guess you do have a good point."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Why? It's only 6:00 and you don't usually have to be home by 6:30."  
  
"Yeah, I know but I have to rush over to the music store and get my new pair of sticks. If I don't get them now I'll probably end up in a "Praise the Lord Boot Camp" because mama will see me and so that will be the end of my very short musical career."  
  
"Well, can't you just pick them up a little later and stay longer? I promise I'll visit you everyday in "Praise the Lord Boot Camp".  
  
"Ok, that's funny but drum sticks are not to be joked about. They're just a pair of sticks that you hit the drums with but to me it is oxygen."  
  
"Ok, enough said."  
  
Lane smiled and gave her a hug.  
  
"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow. I have a lot to tell so don't be late."  
  
"Ok, I won't."  
  
Rory sat on the couch with everyone around her laughing and smiling. Everyone was happy and so filled with joy just as usual but she was no longer the same person. She felt lonely and alone and even out of place. Her own boyfriend that she thought no longer cared about didn't even kiss her when he left. The worse thing was that he left in a hurry and didn't even show any sign of excitement that she was back. Lane, her best friend in the whole world was also gone. Maybe not forever but the lonesome that they left her with seemed like for an eternity. Now, the only person that was beside her was her mom.her best friend.  
  
"Hey, kiddo what's with the sad face? Aren't you glad to be back home?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. It's just that things seem to be the way they were. the same but. just strange and I feel out of place."  
  
"Well, perhaps a serving of Sookie's delicious peach cobbler will turn that frown upside down."  
  
"Thanks mom but I don't think peach cobbler will help me now."  
  
"Ohhhhhh, sorry my bad. I forgot chocolate is the ultimate champion of all comfort food. I'll be right back."  
  
Rory chuckled a little but deep down she felt miserable and she didn't even know exactly why.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

A/N: This chapter focuses only on Jess and Rory. This is only part one of chapter two because if you read this chapter you will see that it's not the way you would want it. You'll have questions like: "Why was she like that? Why didn't she tell Jess how she really felt?" It's kinda suspenseful well, not really but you just wouldn't know what to expect exactly. LOLZ I do apologize if you don't enjoy reading this. I am a weird person and if you have anything to tell me about how to improve my fic then just review and say so, so that this fic will not continue to be so retarded. Lolz  
  
Rory entered her room exhausted after cleaning up the house and Kirk's not so pleasant hurl. She began to unpack and put everything away neatly. The last item that remained in the luggage was a copy of The FountainHead. She glanced at it admiringly and smiled but a sudden drop of unexplainable drop of tear traveled down her gentle face. It was the novel that Jess had wanted her to read and the thought of it all brought back so many aching and loving memories. She glimpsed at it one last time and turned to put it away on the bookshelf.  
  
'Everything is just the way as I left it.nothing seems to have changed. The problem is I don't know where to begin picking up where I left off. Dean is wonderful like he always has been but now I feel so guilty just looking at him and accepting his kindness. He was a person that I truly admired but now all I see of him is a villain standing between Jess and me. I know he means well and that he loves me but I no longer have the same passion in our relationship as he does. I guess there is nothing that I can do as of now but to take some action and do what is right.' It was 2:00 AM and her eyelids were finally giving up on her so she decided to put her coat away in the closet.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Oh, my God!"  
  
"Shocked?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Right.So are you gonna keep me in the closet all night or are you gonna let me in to your room?"  
  
"You're already in my room."  
  
Rory stepped aside and Jess got out of the closet.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing, just checking to see if there were any monsters hiding in your closet. You know, I wouldn't want any of those "mean and ugly" monsters hurting my princess."  
  
Jess grimaced slyly.  
  
"That's really nice of you but I've already befriended one."  
  
"Really, and who would that be? Your boyfriend?"  
  
"No, I'm staring at him right now."  
  
"Oh, dear sweet Rory I am hurt. But Dean does have a slight resemblance to one of those freaks on the Sci-Fi channel. You know the way he stares down at me, man that just scares the life out of me away."  
  
Rory crossed her arms and stared at Jess.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"What? You didn't find that funny?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Jess' expression suddenly faded to seriousness and paused for a slight moment.  
  
"You know why I'm here. I'm here because the girl that I love that I thought would never love me back kissed me intensely with such deep passion and ran away. She didn't tell me why she left and she didn't tell me how she felt. All that she left me with was the feeling of her lips on mine and for that short moment I felt what she really felt deep inside. She left me with nothing but questions in my heart but all of that doesn't matter to me anymore because she's here now. Me and her can be together but she's hiding a part of herself that loves me and me and her together.  
  
Jess moved closer towards her and only the width of a finger was the space that separate them from each other. Rory stared at the ground not knowing what to do or how to react to his beautiful words.  
  
Jess stared down at her and paused for a moment before finally managing to get the words out.  
  
"I guess, maybe I was wrong. I'm the only one who feels this way."  
  
He turned to leave and neared the window for his exit. Then he paused and turned right back at Rory who was now staring right at him.  
  
"I love you because. you treat me the way you do and you're not fake and because you are honest to yourself. I think it's time you become the real you again. stop lying to yourself Rory. You know what you feel so stop denying whatever it is that is inside you. You can never hide anything the truth always foretells itself. When you decide to accept what is there I'll be here."  
  
With that Jess climbed out the window leaving Rory stunned.  
  
TBC.. 


End file.
